MicroNations Fandom:Archives/New Admins
Voting Hi -- it's great to see you guys jumping in and discussing this, and I'm glad there are several users willing to step forward and be adminstrators! I see five users nominated below: *User:EdanianMinister ( ) *User:Joefoxon aka User:Stigistan, ( ) *User:Ptrcancer ( ) *User:Ramtak619 ( ) *User:Scientopia ( If there is anybody else you feel should have a chance to be voted on, please add them to the list. I recommend picking 3 admins for a wiki of this size, but if you feel strongly that you want more or less we can do that too. However based on that, I'd say it's fair that each user can vote 3 times. Does that sound good? Please vote below by adding your signature (* ~~~~) in a list under the candidate's names. I'd like to leave this open for about a week to give everybody a chance to vote. As before, please feel free to contact me with questions or concerns. -- Wendy (talk) 22:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) EdanianMinister Joefoxon/Stigistan Ptrcancer Ramtak619 01:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Ramtak619 Ramtak619 01:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Scientopia Ramtak619 01:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ---- New Admins for MicroWiki Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with Wikia. Uberfuzzy asked me if I would open a discussion with all of you about choosing some new Administrators for this wiki. You guys have a very vibrant and active wiki, but we thought you might like a couple of users who could deal with vandals and page deletions as needed, as well as being a point of contact for new contributors and being able to do general care/upgrades for the wiki (such as customizing the appearance or changing the menus, or whatever else is wanted). This is totally up to you guys as a community to decide on -- to me the most important thing is that the whole community, and not just one or two users, have the opportunity to participate. I'd recommend that you start by nominating some people you think would make good admins. In a few days, when people have had time to think about it, we'll open it up to voting and discussion. However I am very willing to work with you guys if you have other ideas! Please post below (and sign your message!) if you have any thoughts or comments on this, if you feel it should be handled differently or would like to make a nomination. Also let me know if you have any questions at all -- I will be happy to answer them. -- Wendy (talk) 03:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Nominations As much as I would like to do this, there is no point in voting for myself. It doesn't prove anything. So I am voting for Scientopia. Nomination I am not afraid to recommend myself (EdanianMinister). I have no arguments with anyone on this wiki, I am an editor on others, and I object to vandalism on general grounds. I also suggest Joefoxon be an admin, as well. His humility would be a good counterpoint! EdanianMinister 18:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Nomination I would like to nominate myself, Ramtak619, as an admin. I have been a contributor on this wiki since September, 2008. I have made nothing but friends on here and have proven to be very helpful and hate vandalism as much as anyone else on here. I also like to help improve articles that are not my own my adding templates, captions to pictures etc. Other than myself I would nominate Ptrcancer. Ramtak619 19:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and voice my support for Ramtak619 and Ptrcancer. Nomination All though I feel exceptionally uncomfortable about doing so, I would like to nominate myself (Ptrcancer) to fulfill such an Administrative role. As an independent editor employed by micronations rather than representing their governments, I believe I am a more suitable candidate than members who are active micronationally and as such may be biased against micronations they have negative diplomatic relations with in their administrative duties. Ptrcancer 19:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I support the nomination of Ptrcancer. I believe he would edit and create articles that are unbiased and fair. --New Euro Emperor 21:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I would like to nominate myself and Ptrcancer. We have both been around the microwiki for a while are are large influences in the community. Scientopia 21:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah I forgot about Ptrcancer. But I am afraid I can't vote for someone who votes for themselves. I hereby withdraw my vote for Scientopia. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 08:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Final Nominations Based upon the nominations, I submit the final list as ptrcancer and Joefoxon. All agree? EdanianMinister 14:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I think that is right. I don't know if we count the people who nominated themselves. Do we have to do those nomination speeches like at the Oscars? I'd like to thank myself for being the person who got nominated... I hope I get the post, but if I had my way I would give it to both of us.[[Stigistan|Stigistan'']] 16:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, my intention is that both of you are made admins. EdanianMinister 17:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with this selection.--New Euro Emperor 01:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi -- please vote up above, so we can keep it organized, ok? If you only want to vote for these two users that's fine :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC)